tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrés Eiríkursson/Music
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Andrés Ragnvalðr Mærrfriðr Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) known professionally as Rés Eiríkursson, , , (born ) is a singer, activist, songwriter, pianist and guitarist. He's noted for his showy presentation, celebration of the different and bizarre, his ability to transition seamlessly heavy synth to psychedelic guitar solo, as well as his distinctive voice. He's known for many hits including his first hit "Kærasti", his first big single, the subject of which has remained a secret for as long as the song has existed, followed by "Epitaph". History Early Career (1966-1969) Release of "Kærasti" (1969) Release of "Epitaph" (1969) Styles Pop/Rock Classical Pieces Themes Fantasy, Magic and Fae Love And Romance Depression And Despair Alienation and Shunning Isolation and Loneliness Anti Pure-Blood Elite Personas Purple Eyed Sorcerer Forest Guardian The Bard Instruments Vocals Andrés was renowned for his voice, notable for it's variability. At its most natural, it's a warm, slightly gravely, and almost jazz-like baritone. However, his range is large, with it ranging from the low ends of baritone, but has been known to be able to comfortably reach something akin to mezzo-soprano on occasion. This range is used usually in a way wherby he sings primarily in his most natural range, but is able to get to and hold high notes for dramatic effect or to enhance a melody or harmony. Guitar Piano Live Performances Activism Controvercy Dress Style Criticism by Pure-Blood Elite Proposed "Hidden Messages" in Music Discography Albums Epitaph (1969) Released on the , "Epitaph" was Andrés' first album, released by Skogsrå Records after the overwhelming success of the single version of "Kærasti", with it reaching platinum in some countries. The album includes an extended album version of the "Kærasti" ''as track 4, among 11 others, as well as his second single, also called ''"Epitaph". The album is noted as possibly being the heaviest rock-wise, with a lot of the jazz influences showing through especically. That's not to say it's not experimental, with a highly psychadelic, vaguely jazzy and purely instrmental interlude, "Wait", performed mostly on the piano. "The Purple-Eyed Sorcerer" was another popular track from the album, really serving to show off Eiríkursson's vocal range. Sorcerer (1970) Floored by the resounding success of his first album, Eiríkursson didn't waste time working on new material, releasing "Melody of Modern Myths" on the , though not a second "Kærasti" sales-wise it was highly critically acclaimed. The release of "Sorcerer" was highly anticipated, tided over by the release of "Purple Eyes", until it was finally released on . It was very much a departure from its predecessor in that it was far more experimental, almost leaving behind the heavier rock elements within "Epitaph", especially for purely instrumental tracks, "The Summoning" and "Solitudes I", though not completely; with the album version of "Melody of Modern Myths" , track 4, containing a very satisfying guitar solo and outro. "Sorcerer" ''is very much a theatrical album lapsing easily between synth and ambiance and rock and sometimes meeting in a very strange and distinct middle-ground. The album marks the beginning of his albums as his first "persona", the "Purple-Eyed Sorcerer". Spirits in the Smoke (1971) Consequences (1972) The Land Beyond the Rainbow (1973) Divine Entities (1974) Existential Panic (1975) Persona Non Grata (1976) Distance (1977) Stolen Worlds (1978) From the Outside (1979) The Bitter End (1980) Searching High And Low (1981) Fade to Black (1983) As it Falls (1984) Past Lives (1985) Shapes in Gold and Black (1986) Singles Kærasti (1969) '"Kærasti"' is a power ballad with a progressive, psychedelic edge, a sentimental and heartfelt love song written with deeply passionate lyrics about a man whose identity is never revealed in the song. The identity of this man is one of the questions Eiríkursson is asked about most frequently to this day. The album version is almost 10 minutes long at 9:51, though this includes two guitar solos. The album cut is only 6:52, and is missing three verses and the mid-way guitar solo is shortened. Kærasti unarguably launched Rés' career reaching platinum within a month of its release, becoming an international hit which remains a classic to this day. It's been covered by countless artists in a myriad of languages, including Italian, German, Swedish, French and interestingly, IsiZulu. It's been performed in both Swedish and Icelandic by Rés himself on several occasions, having translated it into Swedish due to the nationality of its subject. Foolish Man (1972) Purple Leaf Blue (1986) '"Purple Leaf Blue"''' is a folky sentimental ballad, released on the 28th of June 1986. Though never advertised or publicly stated to be, the song is an extremely personal one for Rés: it was written just prior to the death of colleague and close friend Anđelka Eriksson, in her memory. To those who could not connect the dots, the song is a sweet, platonic and loving melodic piece describing a young woman. Category:Music Page Category:Solo Artist Category:Solo Rock Musician Category:Solo Musician Category:Rock Bands Category:Musicians Category:Skogsrå Records Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Pop Singers